


Do You Wanna Hear A Story?

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Crying, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period Cramps, Trans Rich Goranski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Rich feels like crap when his period starts. A worried Jake shows up at his doorstep, unprepared for Rich’s emotional roller coaster. Enjoy.





	Do You Wanna Hear A Story?

Rich readjusted his position on the couch again as another wave of cramps hit him.

Rich always hated when his period happened, but his dad didn't make enough money for him to get birth control. He barely got enough for a binder.

Whenever his period kicked in it made him think about his body even more so than usual. How much he wished he really was a guy. That he would never fit in the way he wants.

It sucked because his dad was always working and no one else knew he was trans, so he usually suffered in silence.

He left school early since he couldn't focus, and made up a white lie about his stomach not feeling good. It was close enough.

Here he was twisting and turning trying to feel comfortable until he heard a knock on the door.

Rich raised an eyebrow but reluctantly went to answer it so he didn't get a headache to accompany his cramps.

He picked himself up from the couch and paused the TV he wasn't watching and opened the door to see a sight he didn't think he would see.

Jake stood there about to knock again when he looked down at the smaller boy. Rich simply stared at the jock fearfully. He was clad in an oversized hoodie and no pants, his binder disregarded across the room and pants were overrated when his uterus was tearing itself apart.

"Umm Rich buddy, you okay?"

Rich didn't know what to do, he couldn't let Jake know what was going on. But his thoughts started getting the best of him, Jake wouldn't want to be his friend anymore after this. What would he do without his wonderful caring friend.

If he can barely find himself a real guy what will happen when his friends find out. When Jake finds out.

Rich wrapped his arms around himself and sniffled recognizing the burn behind his eyes. He opened his mouth to tell Jake he was fine but all that came out was a choked sob.

Jake's eyes widened as tears started streaming down Rich's face

"Rich hey what's wrong." Jake stepped forward to comfort the smaller boy, thoroughly confused.

"Im fine, I just. I have this, there's this." Rich struggled to find an excuse but Jake's eyes had wandered across the room looking for a hint and his eyes landed on Rich's binder.

Rich followed his gaze and his breath hitched, "Jake I can, it's not what you, I don't even," Rich's breathing became sporadic as he flailed his arms. His tears started blurring his eyes and he became choked on his words.

"Hey relax Rich I'm right here, it's okay it's fine I promise." Jake started splurging reassuring words and pulled Rich into his chest reflexively.

Rich hiccuped and whined uncontrollably, trying desperately to stop but it only produced more sounds.

Jake stood in the doorway of Rich's home, rubbing up and down Rich's back as he sobbed into his chest.

Rich's breathing slowed but with each breath out evoked another whine from his throat.

Jake softly closed the door and moved them to the couch. Rich pulled away from Jake's chest and looked at the floor in shame.

"Rich hey look at me," Jake gently took Rich's chin in hand and pulled his face up to look at him.

Jake swiped at the wet spots on Rich's blotchy skin, Rich leaned into the touch closing his eyes. But he flung them open and moved away from the contact as soon as he had leaned in.

Rich looked back down at the floor, "I don't know why you're still here. You've already seen what I am."

"Care to tell what that is exactly?" Jake replied.

"I'm, that I, you saw my," Rich sputtered as he gestured at the binder limp on the floor.

"Rich," Jake leaned in, turning the attention of the shorter boy, "I don't care about that. I'm here because you're Rich Goranski my best friend. Who makes bisexual jokes and is a ball of fire. Who stands up for his friends no matter what. I'm here for him, not whatever else you think I am." Rich whimpered at the pronoun him.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

Rich smiled and Jake settled a hand on his shoulder, but the moment was interrupted by a groan from Rich.

"What's wrong?" Jake said with worried eyes.

"Stupid cramps," Rich mumbled.

"Oh," Jake flushed. "That's why you came home."

Rich giggled the blush his friend had taken on and shoved him playfully.

"You know, you happen to have a car, and happen to need ibuprofen. Wanna help a friend out?" Rich raised and eyebrow.

"Only if you come with so we can raid the candy isle of all the chocolate."

"Hell yeah." Rich's eyes lighted up.

\--------

"And that's the story of how I came out to Jake and we got kicked out of a 7-11 for using their carts as bumper cars." Rich finished proudly to the rest of the Squip Squad.

"Iconic." Michael nodded as the rest stared in shock.


End file.
